The invention relates to a process and apparatus specially applied to perform water evaporation and liquid phase oxidation reactions with forced circulating media. The operation can be conducted at elevated temperature and pressure conditions. Oxygen gas, a primary oxidant, as well as the medium for forced circulation, is supplied in excess amounts and is kept circulating under pressurized condition through the reaction systems.
The oxidation reactions generate heat, which is utilized to evaporate water in the reactor. By forcing the flow of oxygen gas through the reactor, the unreacted oxygen gas sweeps the vapor out of the reactor and causes a high rate of evaporation in the limited space and volume of the reactor.
The system thus performs both oxidation of reactive substances and evaporation of water in a controlled manner. The products of the system include steam and the oxidized salts in the forms of carbonate or other salt derivatives which are recovered in solid forms.
The system serves well as a new method of treating aqueous waste solutions containing organic and/or inorganic constituents. The organic and inorganic compounds are oxidized to form carbonate or sulfate and recovered as solids, and water in the feed is reclaimed as low pressure steam.